


Paper Cut

by WyckedStarr



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Imported from FF.net, rather than mamoru and usagi, so serena and darien, written based on english dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/WyckedStarr
Summary: A drabble in which Serena gets a paper cut and Darien kisses it better (manually imported from ff.net)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	Paper Cut

Serena clutched her thumb, and stared at the paper cut running down it. Her blue eyes widened, and began to fill with tears. She collapsed, her hair spread around her, tears streaming from her large eyes. She clutched her thumb and wailed pitifully. It hurt!

Luna stared at the sobbing blond. How could she fight against monsters from the Negaverse, and still get so upset over a little paper cut. She butted her head against Serena's leg, trying to get her attention. They had to get to the temple, the Sailor Scouts were having a meeting and she was already unbelievably late.

Across town, Darien froze as a shock wave ran through him. Somewhere, Serena was crying. He dropped what he was working on, terrified, and raced across the rooftops to reach Sarina. He slid through the open window of her bedroom and stared at the blond sitting on the floor, sobbing hysterically as she held her thumb. He sighed in relief as he realised that she wasn't under attack or anything series. He knelt in front of Serena and took her hands in his.

She looked up at him, her tears slowly drying up. She hiccupped a little, as she stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Darien smiled. "I'll always be there when you cry, meatball head. What's wrong?"

"I got a paper cut," she sobbed quietly, showing him her injured thumb.

Staring at the almost invisible cut on her figure, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She said, defensively. "It hurt!"

"I'm sure it did." He took hold of her finger, and brought it to his mouth, touching his lips gently to her injured finger. Serena stared up at him, all the pain suddenly gone. She leaned towards him, her eyes locked with his.

He met her halfway, sweeping her into his arms and ignoring the demands of the world around them in favour of creating their own world where there was no one and nothing to keep them apart.

_Fin_


End file.
